


She deserves to know

by pantarei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantarei/pseuds/pantarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Slade showed up a the Queen's mansion Oliver understand that he had to explain Felicity what happened between them on the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She deserves to know

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my third work here, I have to say that english isn't my first language, so you will probably foun some mistakes, I'm really sorry about that, but I think this is a Good way to improve my english, so don't be shy and tell me what do you think!

Sara's words resounded in his mind: " you should tell her, she deserves to know"  
After Slade's return from the dead's land, Oliver had done everything he could to protect all his friends and his relatives, he told them that Slade was a threat and that he wanted to take his revenge against him by hurt the people he loved   
He didn't tell Felcity and John all the story, and they didn't push him to do so, all they needed to know was that that man was dangerous.  
The things changed, he had to exlpain them everything because they became potential targets. He had to explain this to her.  
Oliver was so deeply focused on his thoughts, that he didn't hear her coming in:  
"Ehi, Oliver, what are you doing here? It's pretty late"  
"I' m here because I needed to see you... I neede to talk to you"  
"Is something happened? Thea? Your mother?" She asked really concerned  
"No, nothing like this... I want to talk to you about Slade Wilson" he said sitting on a stool  
Felicity suppressed a shiver, leaning his hips on the desk.  
"I'm listening"  
When Oliver started to talk his eyes stared the floor:" I'd alrady explained to you that he was with me on the island, right? Well, you need to know that I  spend a lot of time with him, we were friend, brothers, then everything changed.. Shado..."  
"The girl who you hallucinated" she interrupted him, don't want to miss any point of the story  
"Yes, her. I loved her, so Slade did... Than she died and Slade died with her"  
"Let me understand, this crazy guy want to take apart everything you have, because this girl died on that hellish island? That doesn't have any sense. Why?"  
"Because  I killed her" he shouted, raising his head and looking her straight in the eyes.  
Felicity thought he was going to cry.  
"What do you mean?" She asked softly but her voice was shaking.  
Oliver's eyes stared the floor once more: "On the island, someone called Hivo, made me choose between Shado and Sara... He had a gun and he was going to shoot Sara, so I acted by istinct; I saved her, I saved Sara and Hivo shoot Shado. She died because I choose to save another. I killed her!"  
They stood there for a while, the silence filled the room, the only udibile sound was made by Felicity's sobs.  
She turned her back to Oliver, her harms gripped the edge of the desk, and the tears runned across her face. She took off her glasses and tryed to dry her tears.  
"Felicity.." Said Oliver coming colse to her and putting his big hand in her lower back.  
Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the warmt and the body of the girl.  
Felicity's head was now rested against his cheast, and for once, just for once he let himself relax a little bit under her touch.  
"I'm sorry Oliver, I'm so sorry... But it wasn't your fault" she whispered looking at his eyes, then she added:"She, Shado, she would be proud of what you've become"  
Oliver lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and he whispered between her hair:"Shh, just relax, don't talk anymore"

 

Roy and Sara have been watching all the seen from the ajar door:  
"Why you want him to say this to her?" Asked him  
"She deserves to know. She his in the most dangerous situation" she answered back  
"Aren't you jelous?"  
Sara sighed:" I would lie if i said I'm not"  
"But?"  
"They are meant to be. I'm just delaying the inevitabile" she answered with a asd smilze on her lips and her eyes veiled by sedness


End file.
